Light and Darkness
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Raito e Ryuuzaki, Kira e L... inimigos mesmo? Contém yaoi levezinho pra variar, né... KxL. POV Kira.


DISCLAIMER:

_Death Note_ e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos são de Takeshi Obata, e da Editora Jump Comics. Eu só peguei eles emprestado um pouquinho, e peço desculpas... juro que não faço de novo... dedos cruzados nas costas

SUMMARY:

Raito e Ryuuzaki, Kira e L... inimigos mesmo? Contém yaoi levezinho, com muito agarramento (pra variar, né...) KxL. POV Kira.

LIGHT AND DARKNESS

_11 de abril de 2005_

Por um momento bem breve, eu senti o meu triunfo. O triunfo final de Kira sobre L. Ele caiu diante de mim, em meus braços, na verdade. E eu vi, nos seus olhos, a compreensão. Ele compreendeu, em seus últimos instantes, que estivera certo o tempo todo.

"Raito-kun é Kira", eu quase podia ouvir a voz meio rouca dele falar. Sabia que o último pensamento dele foi dirigido a mim. Isso me fez feliz, de uma maneira estúpida e egoísta.

Mas o grito de dor que dei não foi completamente fingido. Nem minhas lágrimas quando meu pai confirmou sua morte. E eu lamentei jamais ter sabido o nome verdadeiro dele, pois se soubesse, teria gritado naquele momento, com todas as minhas forças...

Uma parte de mim morrera junto com L. Meu espírito combativo perdeu um pouco do fôlego, e meu coração endureceu completamente...

"Raito-kun, poderia assumir o nome de L caso eu morra?" Eu sabia que essa pergunta fora um desafio, uma forma de provocar Kira, não Raito. Mas ele não podia saber que, naquele momento, o Kira em mim estava adormecido, e que eu era completamente sincero em tudo que dizia e fazia... Ele não tinha como saber que, durante os longos meses em que estivemos juntos, nada do que fiz ou disse foi uma encenação...

Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás...

Foi logo depois do nosso primeiro confronto físico, quando brigamos a socos e pontapés no quarto de Misa. Ele me deixara um hematoma bem dolorido no rosto, com um chute certeiro. Mas eu também conseguira marcar a face pálida de cera dele, com um soco bem dado no malar. Na hora de deitarmos, estávamos bastante doloridos.

Já era tarde, mais de meia noite. Mas eu sabia como os hábitos de Ryuuzaki eram irregulares quanto ao sono... Muitas vezes, eu acabava por adormecer na cadeira, com a cabeça sobre o teclado, enquanto ele virava a noite pensando, tomando café e se entupindo de doces. Só podia ser isso, a combinação de cafeína e açúcar. Apesar de que houve uma vez em que peguei-o dormindo sentado, diante do computador... Mas isso foi mais adiante.

Eu estava exausto, e meu corpo inteiro doía de exaustão e das pancadas que levara dele, e meu humor não estava dos melhores. Virei-me, pronto a reclamar e pedir que fôssemos pro nosso quarto, quando notei que ele parara de mastigar um caramelo que acabara de colocar na boca e fazia uma careta de dor, levando a mão ao rosto.

- Ryuga... tudo bem? – ele virou-se pra mim, uma expressão leve de dor nos olhos e a mão colocada de leve na maçã do rosto. O local estava inchado e de um tom horrível de roxo. – Olha, sobre hoje a tarde, eu... acho que me descontrolei, _ne_?

- Sem problemas, Raito-kun. Só dói um pouco pra mastigar os caramelos.

- Quem sabe assim você para de comer doces? – Larguei, em tom de brincadeira – Eu acho que já trabalhamos o suficiente por hoje... vamos subir e descansar um pouco, Ryuuzaki.

- Eu preciso analisar mais uns dados, Raito-kun, e... – ele assustou-se quando eu dei um puxão forte na corrente que nos unia, erguendo-o da cadeira.

- Você vai subir, Ryuuzaki, nem que seja arrastado. – olhei firme, torcendo um pouco pra que ele teimasse.

- Raito-kun, não é... Hey! – peguei-o de surpresa, jogando-o no ombro e começando a ir para o elevador.

- Foi você quem pediu. Agora fica quieto.

Segurei pra não cair na gargalhada com a cara de indignação dele. Era mesmo muito divertido ver o quanto o grande L parecia desconcertado ao ser tratado como uma criança birrenta. Mas se agisse como tal, seria tratado como tal.

Não fui muito delicado ao largá-lo no sofá da nossa suíte. O estojo de primeiros-socorros, pra minha sorte, ainda estava sobre a mesa de centro, já que naquela mesma manhã Ryuuzaki conseguira a façanha de se cortar com a embalagem de um doce, logo no café da manhã. Molhei um algodão com iodo e passei devagar no arranhão que ficara na bochecha, bem sobre o hematoma.

- Isso dói, Raito-kun... – ele resmungou, parecendo um garotinho. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

- Deixe de ser manhoso, Ryuuzaki, só vai arder um pouco. – depois do iodo, passei um pouco de pomada canforada, para aliviar o inchaço e a dor do hematoma. Ele não reclamou mais, mas eu notei que os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas. Encarei-o um momento. Nunca havia reparado na profundeza dos olhos negros dele, nem no brilho quase obsessivo que havia bem no fundo...

- Eu... já estou bem, Raito-kun. – ele se levantou, e só então pareceu notar o hematoma no meu rosto. – Mas... e você?

- Eu passo um pouco de pomada antes de dormir. Agora, vamos, estou exausto... – mas ele segurou a corrente e me forçou a sentar no sofá.

Ryuuzaki colocou um pouco de pomada em uma das mãos e, com a outra, segurou meu queixo. A mão dele, tão pálida e fina, sempre me dera a impressão de ser fria como mármore. Mas não... ela era morna, e macia... Enquanto espalhava a pomada na minha bochecha, ele olhava por sobre a minha cabeça, como que evitando meu olhar. Mas eu vi um rubor muito leve tomar a face dele, quase imperceptível. E a mão que espalhava a pomada canforada tornou-se mais lenta, mais leve, como se me acariciasse. Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir conter um suspiro de satisfação.

Ele, então, afastou as duas mãos do meu rosto e virou-se de costas.

- Bom, agora é melhor dormirmos, Yagami-kun.

Depois que nos preparamos e nos deitamos, levei um longo tempo para adormecer. E por mais quieto que ele estivesse, só pelo ritmo falho da respiração eu sabia que Ryuuzaki também estava com dificuldades de conciliar o sono...

Durante alguns dias, nossa rotina de sono continuou mais ou menos assim. Nos deitávamos, eu levava muito tempo pra pegar no sono, perturbado pela presença dele, e sentia que ele também não conseguia dormir, a não ser alta madrugada.

E os dias pareciam ainda piores. Ele mantinha uma distância maior de mim, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Não pedia mais para eu completar seus raciocínios, sentava-se o mais longe de mim que a corrente permitia, e me chamava muito mais frequentemente de Yagami-kun, ao invés de Raito-kun. Aquilo estava começando a me enlouquecer.

Depois de um dia particularmente chato, em que não conseguimos nada de novo, eu estava deitado, inspirando devagar o aroma de chocolate que vinha de Ryuuzaki, quando cansei daquele joguinho.

- Ryuuzaki... está acordado? – ele não respondeu, mas senti a respiração dele acelerar um nada – Eu sei que está, Ryuuzaki, então poderia por favor me responder?

- O que Yagami-kun quer? – eu me virei, encarando as costas dele.

- Que você pare de me chamar de Yagami, primeiro. O que houve com aquela sua maneira irritante e superior de me chamar de Raito-kun? – ele pareceu encolher-se um pouco. – Já faz dias que você vem me evitando, Ryuuzaki – o máximo que a nossa situação permite – e isso está começando a atrapalhar a investigação. Além de estar me irritando. E acredite, Ryuuzaki, você não vai querer me ver irritado de novo... – ele captou o tom de ameaça na minha voz e virou-se, os olhos negros soltando chispas.

- Yagami-kun está me ameaçando? Tem idéia do que eu sou capaz de fazer? – senti o tom de desafio dele e entrei no jogo. Estávamos os dois já sentados na cama, de frente um para o outro, e eu encarei ele e dei meu sorriso mais zombeteiro.

- O que você é capaz de fazer... L? – os olhos dele definitivamente chisparam dessa vez, e eu vi algo que me assustou um pouco – um quê de violência, de brutalidade que eu jamais esperaria do sempre pacífico e frio Ryuuzaki – Me bater? Me... matar? – Ele deu um sorriso definitivamente sádico.

- Não... algo pior.

Ele jogou-se sobre mim, segurando meu corpo com seu peso na cama. Ryuuzaki era leve, mas incrivelmente ágil, e conseguiu me dominar completamente. O brilho sádico e divertido nos seus olhos aumentou, enquanto ele agarrava meus pulsos com força, pressionando-os contra o colchão.

- Por mais que Raito-kun seja tão forte e seguro de si, e pareça tão maduro... – ele sussurrou, com a boca quase encostada na minha orelha, enviando arrepios pelo meu pescoço – E por mais frágil e calmo, ou até mesmo infantil, que eu pareça... – a boca aproximou-se ainda mais, e eu senti a ponta da língua dele no meu lóbulo, o que definitivamente fez meu corpo reagir – é bom Raito-kun não esquecer que, perto de mim, ainda é só um garotinho...

Minha respiração falhou completamente, e eu senti que ia sufocar ali mesmo, com o peso leve dele sobre mim. Ele ergueu de novo o rosto e olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, antes de descer a boca sobre a minha.

Ryuuzaki me beijou com uma fome, uma violência que eu jamais esperaria dele. Ele sempre me parecera tão cordato, tão frio e desligado dos outros, só interessado nos seus doces e cafés... jamais esperaria tanto ímpeto de um beijo dele.

Ele mordeu com força meu lábio inferior, e eu pude sentir o gosto do sangue. Ele interrompeu o beijo para lamber o sangue que escorria pelo meu queixo. A visão daquele rosto pálido cercado pelos cabelos desalinhados, dos lábios finos distorcidos em um sorriso maldoso enquanto a língua passava devagar por meu queixo, recolhendo o rastro vermelho, me excitou de uma maneira incontrolável, e acabei soltando um gemido alto.

- Huum... Raito-kun não parece exatamente irritado neste momento... – ele falou, com uma voz desdenhosa. – Está irritado, Raito-kun? Quer que eu pare?

Não conseguia falar. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi balançar freneticamente a cabeça pros lados, dizendo que não, não, não queria que ele parasse. Porque era isso que eu vinha desejando há dias, era isso que eu queria sem saber. Desde o dia em que eu olhara fundo naqueles olhos negros e vira o brilho quase insano no fundo deles, desde o dia em que aquelas mãos pálidas e finas tocaram meu rosto com delicadeza, eu queria que ele me tocasse assim, com força, com violência, com desejo. Era por isso que a presença dele na mesma cama me perturbava tanto – eu o desejava, desejava aquela força contida que vira nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu de uma maneira que me gelou o sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que um calor tomava meu ventre. As mãos dele soltaram meus punhos, e eu pude afundar meus dedos nos fios negros bagunçados, enredar as mãos no cabelo dele enquanto o puxava pra outro beijo. As mãos dele levantavam a minha camiseta com uma lentidão quase insuportável, as unhas passando de leve pelo meu peito, me torturando devagar.

- Me diga o que quer, Raito... – ele sussurrou, enquanto baixava a cabeça e depositava um beijo leve no meu peito – Diga o que quer de mim... – ele passou o nariz devagar pelo meu abdômen, e depositou um beijo suave na minha ereção, mal disfarçada pela calça larga de moletom que eu usava para dormir – Eu vejo o que seu corpo quer... você quer o mesmo, Raito-kun?

Eu tinha perdido completamente o domínio sobre minha voz, sobre a minha mente inteira. Eu só queria que Ryuuzaki continuasse me tocando daquele jeito, com aquele olhar predador e aquele sorriso faminto. Ergui meu corpo e enlacei-o com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, absorvendo o cheiro doce de chocolate que a pele dele sempre emanava. Lambi devagar o pescoço dele, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha.

- Quero você, Ryuu... quero ser seu... – ele me abraçou com mais força, e eu senti ele ofegar contra meu pescoço, e um arrepio delicioso tomou toda a minha pele quando ele me jogou com brutalidade na cama e me olhou fundo nos olhos, antes de me arrebatar em mais um beijo louco, brutal, que nos jogou no princípio de um caminho sem volta para os dois...

No outro dia, acordei todo dolorido, mal conseguindo me mexer na cama, virei de lado e notei que Ryuuzaki já estava acordado, no banho. Tentei erguer o corpo, mas meus músculos protestaram e, com um gemido, joguei-me de novo no colchão, fechando os olhos.

Aquela noite... havia sido algo surreal. Eu tinha plena certeza de que minhas costas, meu peito e minhas pernas deviam estar completamente marcados das unhas e dos dentes de Ryuuzaki. Eu não saberia explicar o que tomara conta de mim naquela bendita noite, que fizera eu me entregar daquele jeito. E Ryuuzaki... eu jamais imaginaria que ele tinha um lado tão brutal, tão dominador... ele sempre parecera tão passivo... mas ele provara que não era nem um pouco passivo, dominando completamente minhas ações, tomando conta não só do meu corpo, mas até dos meus pensamentos... lembrei de cada beijo, cada mordida, cada toque... lembrei da expressão dele ao me penetrar, do meu grito de dor, e da voz enrouquecida dele sussurrando no meu ouvido que logo a dor passaria, e que ele me daria muito prazer...

O barulho do chuveiro desligando me acordou das lembranças, e vi Ryuuzaki sair já vestido do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha branca. Ele olhou para mim, e eu vi em seus olhos o mesmo brilho suave e cordato de sempre, muito diferente do ar sádico e faminto da noite anterior. Ele sorriu de leve, corando um pouco ao ver que eu o encarava. Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

- Bom dia, Raito-kun. Pode tomar seu banho agora, eu o espero pro café. – eu fiquei um pouco chocado quando ele não mencionou nada sobre a noite anterior.

- B-bom dia, Ryuga. Eu... eu vou pro banho, então... – ao me levantar da cama, um espasmo de dor percorreu minha coluna, e eu não consegui conter uma careta e um gemido, cambaleando. Ryuuzaki correu na minha direção e me amparou em um abraço.

- _Daijoubou ka_, Raito-kun? – ele me abraçou e enterrou o rosto nos meus cabelos – _Gomen, ne_... eu machuquei você ontem, eu... eu não consegui me conter... eu fico assim quando... quando me excito, Raito-kun, completamente fora de controle... eu não queria ter machucado você...

- _Iie_, Ryuuzaki... não precisa se desculpar, afinal... afinal, eu também quis, _ne_? – senti o sorriso dele contra meu cabelo, e sorri também.

- Tome um banho quente, Raito-kun... vai fazer você se sentir melhor... – ele me soltou devagar, parecendo meio relutante. - Espero você pro café.

Ele sentou-se na cama, terminando de enxugar os cabelos, sem olhar de novo para mim. Entrei no banheiro com o corpo doído e a cabeça extremamente confusa. O banho morno aliviou as dores do meu corpo, mas não minhas aflições. A água lavou o sangue seco dos arranhões, mas não lavou a lembrança do toque de L. Eu estava um pouco assustado, confesso. Como se houvessem dois Ryuuzaki convivendo dentro daquele corpo magro e pálido. Eu já tivera vislumbres daquele lado sádico dele – quando ele prendeu Misa da primeira vez, foi bastante cruel, e parecia haver sempre um brilho de satisfação nos olhos negros e profundos. Esse lado dele me assustava, mas também me atraía. Muito.

Sai do banho ouvindo o tilintar da corrente no meu pulso. Eu sabia que assim que terminasse de me vestir, Ryuuzaki iria encurtar a corrente de novo – ele sempre a alongava tempo suficiente para termos privacidade no banheiro. "Privacidade", até porque havia câmeras monitorando o tempo todo – câmeras a que só ele tinha acesso.

Vesti uma calça larga de moletom, e uma camiseta de mangas longas. Não queria que meu pai, e nem Misa, vissem as marcas que Ryuu me deixara pelo corpo todo. Meu pai ficaria desconfiado, Misa daria um ataque, achando que nós tínhamos brigado de novo... e se Matsuda visse... ele ia deduzir o que _realmente_ tinha acontecido! Ele podia ser um _baka_, mas quando se tratava de assuntos... ahn... _românticos_, ele sempre acertava. _Kuso_.

- Ryuuzaki? – chamei, quando saí do chuveiro. Ele respondeu que estava na saleta de estar. Fui até lá, encontrando-o já diante de uma xícara de café. – Pode pedir pra baixarem um pouco a temperatura do ar condicionado? – pedi, enquanto me sentava diante dele, e via ele encurtar a corrente, tentando aparentar impassibilidade. Claro. Os outros estavam nos monitorando.

- Ahn? _Naze_? – ele me olhou, e eu sustentei o olhar dele. Tão esperto, mas tinha uns momentos que... – Ah! – ele exclamou, ficando mais vermelho do que os morangos da torta que estava tomando. – Claro... Raito-kun.

Sorri de leve, ao ver que ele voltara a me tratar do mesmo jeito que antes. Isso era bom. Ele sorriu de volta antes de concentrar-se outra vez na torta.

- Como consegue comer doces a essa hora da manhã, Ryuuzaki?

- Do mesmo jeito que você consegue comer _misoushiro_. Hábito.

- Você é uma formiga... sem cura, ainda por cima.

Terminamos nosso café conversando assuntos bobos, e nos preparamos para descer pra trabalhar. Eu olhei pro pulso, e vi que esquecera o relógio.

- Espera, Ryuuzaki, eu esqueci meu relógio. Vamos buscá-lo.

Voltamos ao quarto, e eu nem notei quando ele fechou a porta. Fui até o criado-mudo, e depois que peguei o relógio, senti os braços dele em torno da minha cintura. Ele colou o corpo ao meu e escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim com você, Raito-kun... me desculpe se machuquei você ontem...

- Não foi nada, Ryuu, já disse... se eu não quisesse de verdade tinha saído no braço com você, _ne_? – senti o sorriso dele contra a minha nuca, e me arrepiei todo.

- Então vou abraçar você só mais um pouquinho antes de descermos... não vou poder fazer isso o dia inteiro... – ele respirou fundo e me abraçou com mais força. Virei-me de frente e abracei-o também, enterrando meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

- Ryuu...

- Que foi?

- Acho que você não vai querer virar a noite trabalhando, _ne_?

A risada dele parecia a de uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura. Ele me beijou de leve e puxou-me pela corrente.

- Vamos, antes que Yagami-san ache que eu estou matando o primogênito dele!

Depois daquele dia, estabelecemos uma rotina. Onze horas, no máximo meia-noite, eu reclamava de cansaço. Ryuuzaki fazia um pouco de manha, dizia pra trabalharmos mais um pouco, mas eu fazia cara feia e ameaçava até ele concordar em ir dormir.

Mas dormir era o que menos fazíamos.

Ryuuzaki continuava tão violento e passional quanto da primeira vez. Quando nos víamos a sós, dentro do quarto, ele se transfigurava completamente. Mas quando terminávamos de fazer amor, ele me abraçava com delicadeza, muitas vezes beijando as marcas que ele mesmo deixara, e acariciava meus cabelos até que um de nós pegasse no sono. Quase sempre eu, embalado pelo ritmo lento da respiração dele, e pela sensação dos dedos finos passando devagar através dos meus cabelos

As marcas da primeira noite sararam com o tempo. Mas toda a noite ele me fazia uma marca nova... de modo que eu precisava continuar usando roupas largas e compridas. O que fazia o prédio ter que ficar numa temperatura sempre um pouco baixa... Até que um dia Matsuda reclamou.

- Ryuuzaki, não dá pra pedir pro Watari aumentar um pouco a temperatura do ar?

- Eu sinto calor, Matsuda-san. – ele respondeu, sem nem levantar o olhar do computador. Cara de pau.

- Mas... que egoísmo, Ryuuzaki! Olha o coitado do Raito-kun, está até com uma blusa de gola alta! – mordi a boca pra não cair na risada. A blusa de gola alta era pra disfarçar a enorme marca roxa na curva do meu pescoço, deixada pelos dentes de Ryuu. Olhei de canto pra ele, e encontrei um olhar divertido e irônico. Engoli o riso e me virei pra Matsuda, sorrindo de leve.

- Não se preocupe, Matsuda-san. Eu não me importo. Já estou acostumado. – virei pro computador e ainda pude ouvir o resmungo de Matsuda, "Mas eu não...".

Naquele dia, não pudemos seguir nossa rotina de sono. Eu conseguira uma pista muito forte, que ligava as atividades de Kira à Yotsuba Co., e não pretendia largar a pesquisa enquanto não tivesse resultados claros pra mostrar pra Ryuuzaki. Confesso, eu queria mesmo era ouvir ele dizer com aquela voz quase inexpressiva "_Arigatou_, Raito-kun".

Terminei de conectar os dados às duas da manhã, e tive que segurar um grito de vitória. Eu conseguira! Conseguira uma conexão claríssima!

- Ryuuzaki, consegui! – Virei-me pra ele, e vi uma cena inusitada.

Ryuuzaki dormia, com a cabeça pendida sobre o peito e o polegar no canto da boca. Pelo ritmo da respiração, já estava mergulhado no sono.

Aproximei-me devagar, tentando não fazer ruído, e peguei-o no colo com delicadeza. Ainda dormindo, ele passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e encostou a cabeça no meu peito, respirando fundo. Quando chegamos ao quarto, apenas tirei o jeans dele, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, despi-me e deitei-me ao lado dele, abraçando-o. Já me acostumara a dormir junto ao corpo dele, e não conseguiria pegar no sono longe daquele calor suave, da respiração compassada, do cheiro de chocolate que emanava do corpo de Ryuu. Quando acomodei minha cabeça no peito dele, senti que ele me abraçava com mais força e olhei-o. Os olhos dele estavam entreabertos, cheios de luz e carinho.

- _Aishiteru_, Raito-kun.

Senti minha garganta travar e meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Meu coração ficou repleto de calor e da presença de Ryuuzaki. E eu entendi. Finalmente entendi.

- _Aishiteru mo_, Ryuu.

E naquele momento eu soube que aquela seria para sempre minha lembrança mais doce.

Vivemos alguns dias de sossego. E então...

Capturamos Higuchi.

E eu... voltei a ser Kira.

Não pensem que isso apagou no meu peito o que eu sentia – e ainda sinto – por Ryuuzaki. Mas para criar um novo mundo, eu sabia que sacrifícios seriam necessários. E infelizmente, a primeira pessoa próxima a mim a ser sacrificada teve que ser meu passional e doce amor. Não sei se não chegará a hora em que terei que sacrificar minha própria família. Mas farei de tudo para construir um novo mundo, em honra deles.

Quando Ryuu morreu nos meus braços, eu vi a dúvida... era tudo fingimento? Será? Mas eu sei que uma grande mente como a dele perceberia que nada do que eu sentia era fingimento. E ele deve ter sentido que, durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos, eu realmente o amei, e ainda amava.

Até hoje não consigo dormir direito. Acordo sentindo frio, por mais que me enrole nas cobertas... e, escondido dos outros, como quilos de doces... os doces favoritos dele...

Por um momento bem breve, eu senti o meu triunfo. O triunfo final de Kira sobre L. O olhar de Ryuuzaki sobre mim no momento de sua morte ainda me assombra, e vai me assombrar até o fim dos meus dias. Mas eu também sei que, quando a minha hora chegar, a última imagem que vou lembrar desse mundo será o rosto de Ryuuzaki naquela noite, seus olhos entreabertos, o olhar doce, e a voz rouca e baixa sussurrando para mim que me amava...

N/A: espiando atrás da cortina

Acho que não tem ninguém armado... Bom, isso foi uma inspiração muito súbita que me deu ao ler a cena da morte de L no mangá. Pensei no Raito saboreando a própria vitória... aí pensei "E se a dor não for fingida?". E pronto – saiu isso aí.

Foge um pouco da caracterização _uke_ habitual do L, _ne_? Mas eu acho o Raito MUITO mais _uke_ do que o L. O L tem aquele lado sádico dele, mesmo... é só ler o mangá e/ou assistir o anime que se nota claramente.

Bom, peço mil perdões a quem acompanha minha outra fic, mas ela não dá sinais de destravar tãããooo cedo... enquanto isso, sempre que rolar uma inspiração de momento que nem essa, eu posto por aqui.

Mas não se preocupem – **EU NÃO DESISTI, NEM NUNCA DESISTIREI, DE "**_**CAN YOU FEEL THE MAGIC IN THE AIR?**_**"!!!!!!**

E se vocês acharem que vale um reviewzinho... comentem, _ne_? Críticas são bem vindas! (E elogios também, obviously... XD)

Deha mata!!!

Kisu da Eowin!


End file.
